Wolf Lake Lives On Chapter 1
by Akirria
Summary: Since we never got a true end to Wolf Lake I have wrote a continuation of our beloved show. This first chapter starts with Matt and Sophia in the police station. Please look forward to future chapters and I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Lake

~ The Police Station ~

Matt stared into his daughters' eyes as her irises shimmered a flash of gold. Matt slowly dropped his hands from Sophia's face. "Help me" She whispered. He could hear the panic in her voice. It's happening and there's not much he could for her except to try to comfort and she knew that. "Dad..." She whispered again "I'm so scared." She finally finished. Matt winced from the fear in her voice, he hated seeing her like this. It was rare for Sophia to be scared, he placed his hands on her knees and smiled. "It's going to be ok Soph, you're gonna get through this." Matt said reassuringly hoping it was believable, cause even now he feared for Sophia now.

Sophia can feel the flip getting closer as the images of wolves ran wild through her head and a shock of pain ran down her spine. She shot up out of her seat, as Matt looked up at her concerned. "Soph! You should sit down." He urged. Sophia shook her head. "I can't dad, I need to find Luke." Matt stood up with a look of shock on his face. Her response pained him but not nearly as much as it angered him.

"Luke! That's who you're gonna run to!?" Matt yelled.

"Dad he's not a bad guy, and he can help me." She informed, but Matt wasn't having it.

"Oh, I know how he intends to try and help you alright and I'm not allowing it!"

"This is my choice, you can't stop me!" Sophia yelled as she headed to the door.

"To hell I can't!" Matt shouted as he grabbed hold of her wrist.

Without thinking Sophia's eyes shimmered gold once more as she pushed Matt, sending him flying across the room hitting the floor in front of his desk. As soon as Sophia came back to her senses, she looked at her father lying on the floor looking back at her stunned. As Matt lied there in shock, he saw the pain and fear on his daughter's face. "I'm so sorry" She said as she ran out the door and into the night. Matt lied there still in disbelief. He's never witnessed such strength used against him, especially from a female who was about to flip.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf Lake

~ John's Cabin ~

John sat on his bed staring at the door as if he were waiting for someone or something to walk in. The images of wolves kept running through his head. Something strange was going on in Wolf Lake, John could feel it. There was a sudden knock on the door taking him from his thoughts. John got up and answered the door only to see Sherman Blackstone on the other side. "Hey Johnny Boy!" Sherman greeted with a smile. John smiled a bit relieved to let him in. John had questions and hopefully Blackstone had answers.

"It's been a crazy past few days for you, huh Johnny boy? House burnt down, blood transfusion with a wolf… How ya feeling by the way?

"Well I can't really explain it I keep getting images of wolves running through my head." John explained.

Sherman's eyes got wide as if he was really intrigued. "Oh really?" He asked. John nodded in response, then shook his head.

"But on to more pressing matters, Blackstone I have questions and I know you have answers!"

Blackstone grinned a bit "Alright John, what answers do you think I have?" He asked as he sat himself on the couch. John followed behind him and sat on the bed.

John stared intensely into Blackstone's eyes. "Who is R. Creed?" John asked. Blackstone raised his eyebrows.

"Ahh…Tyler Creed's wife I believe."

John chuckled a bit in disbelief. Is everyone in this town just going to give him the run around? "Do you happen to know Mr. Creed's wife's name?"

Blackstone crossed his arms sat back against the couch, looking a bit perplexed. As if he were really puzzled.

"Hmm…" Blackstone mumbled. "Rose…Roselynn." Blackstone threw his hands up into the air and sucked his teeth. "Her name always seems to escape me, only met her a few times."

John let out a sigh of defeat. "Not you too! Look I know Ruby is here and I'm not giving up til I find her!" John exclaimed.

As he began to continue his rant, he heard a wolf's howl from outside. John ran to the window and investigated the night upon the murky forest. There he saw the whit wolf from earlier that day. The wolf stopped mid howl to turn and look at him. "Sherman, this may sound strange, but I think that wolf protects me." John stated as he continued to peer from behind the curtain.

Sherman got up and stood next to John peering into the woods, only to meet the baby blue eyes of the white wolf. Blackstone smirked a bit and let out a grunt. "Wolves protecting humans? John don't be ridiculous. What would make you think that?" Blackstone asked. In hopes that John's answer will get him closer to solving his own mystery. John turned and looked at Blackstone. "It's like she follows me. For the past few days she's always in the right place at the right time." Blackstone nodded "Very interesting." He replied. Blackstone noticed John using the word she and gave a silent approval. "Well…after the day you've had you need some rest." Blackstone snickered as he made his way to the door.

John shook his head "Yea, you're probably right." He stated. He followed Blackstone to the door to exchange their farewells for the night. "Don't think this questioning is over crazy native. I will find out the truth." John said in a serious tone. Blackstone turned to John and smiled. "Sweet dreams Kanin." He said teasingly and with that took his leave.

John closed the door, walked to his bed and sat at the edge of it. He put his elbows on his knees, cradled his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He suddenly pictured himself in the misty woods of Wolf Lake. He stood there naked surrounded by wolves, a sudden urge came over him and he began to run. It wasn't from fear of the wolves though, it just felt like something he needed to do. As he continued to run, he looked back to see the wolves falling into formation behind him. As if…he was leading.

The woods started spinning and he became dizzy. He stopped dead in tracks, as his view of the world began to change. The beautiful green forest started to turn a dark royal blue with an outline of purple, showing the forest with different kind of beauty. John quickly opened his eyes and shook his head. He laid himself on the bed and let out a deep breath. "How am I supposed to get any sleep when these crazy wolf dreams are going through my head?" John mumbled. He didn't want to go back to sleep. The dream itself didn't scare him, it feeling so real did…


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf Lake

~ Cate's Residence ~

Luke walked through the door of his house. Still having a smile of disbelief on his face. It's finally happening, he thought to himself. As he walked past the living room, he could feel his mother's stare on him. "Luke..." she beckoned. Luke stopped his stride and turned towards her. She was sitting tall in the arm chair of the living room set, poised and with pride like an alpha should. "What?" Luke sneered a bit as images of her and Tyler Creed being intimate came rushing through his head.

He avoided his mother as much as he could since his father's funeral. He was hurt and disgusted with her. She was a sell out just like the rest of them. Guess he couldn't avoid forever but he damn sure wanted to try. Vivian raised her eyebrow from his response and exhaled calmly. "Take a seat Luke." Luke walked to the sofa across from her and sat down reluctantly. He folded his arms and gave her a distant stare. Vivian looked him up and down and proceeded to talk.

"I can't help but feel as if you have been avoiding me."

Luke let out a chuckle. "Oh really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes really." Vivian continued, ignoring the sarcasm.

Luke stared at his mother blankly, Vivian sighed.

"Look I know you're going through a lot right now. We all are, we need each other now more than ever. Your father's passing was very hard on all of us."

Luke shook his head as his anger began to build up. "Yea that's why everyone was fighting for his status right? Dad wasn't even buried for twenty-four hours and you were already fucking Creed! Yea I can see it hit you guys really hard."

Vivian's eyes grew big from shock, but she kept her composure. "Luke…" She whispered calmly. Luke got up and threw his hands in the air, shaking his head as he headed towards the front door. "I don't want to hear it." He stated sternly. "Luke!" Vivian yelled but he was already out the door. As Luke walked to his car, he saw Sophia standing next to it. Her eyes shimmering. "Luke." She stammered. Luke ran over to her and placed his hands on her face and rubbed her cheeks soothingly with his thumbs. "It's gonna be ok Soph." He whispered. She nodded. "I'm ready now." She said as she looked into his eyes. "Okay, get in the car." Luke lead her to the passenger side, opened the door for her and closed it once she got settled. He ran to the driver side, turn the car on and sped out of the Cate's driveway.


End file.
